


Merry Christmas

by thythy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thythy/pseuds/thythy
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story is an AU based on real world. There is no massacre of Kurta clan, no hatred, only love in this peaceful festival.
> 
> Warning: Non-native speaker, English is my third language. So the story is written in poor English, poor grammar, poor writing, and without beta.

“We wish you a Merry Christmas. Wij wensen u een vrolijk kerstfeest (Dutch).”

“Wij…wensen…u…ar…its difficult~~~”

“Wij wensen u een vrolijk kerstfeest”

“Wij…wensen…u…een…vro…ar…ar…lijk…then what~~~?”

“Wij wensen u een vrolijk kerstfeest”

“Wij wensen u een…ar…vrolijk…I forget…kerstfeest…right~~~?”

“Right, Miss Neon. And a Happy New Year. En een gelukkig nieuw jaar (Dutch).”

“En een gelukkig…nieuw…jaar…Kurapika, its difficult~~~!” A characteristic high-pitch screaming cried by a teenager girl. 

Kurapika sighed. He was sitting opposite to Neon Nostrade in her room. He was hired as Neon’s private tutor for nearly three months, but he still couldn’t get used to her exaggerated high-pitch screaming. He couldn’t help it, he needed to have a part-time job. Although he got the scholarship to settle his first year tuition fee of University, he still had to earn his living expenses. 

It was Neon’s sudden interest of wanting to know how to sing Christmas song in other language. Kurapika was Neon’s private tutor of all subjects in high school, mathematic, history, geography, economics, physical, chemistry, biology, foreign languages etc. That’s why he was teaching Neon of Dutch now.

“Ahhh~~~Kurapika, it is difficult~ Anyway, it is evening now~ I am hungry~ Oh, daddy has booked the Christmas Eve’s buffet dinner at hotel. Will you join? Oh, don’t worry, daddy will pay for you~”

“I am glad for your invitation, Miss Neon. But I am afraid I couldn’t join you. I have a date with my friends tonight.”

“Ohhhhh~~~ Never mind, next time.”

“Ok, next time.”

Kurapika stood up and when he was about to leave Neon’s room, he heard she cried at him.

“Kurapika~~~ Merry Christmas~ Vrolijk kerstfeest~”

“Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too. Vrolijke kerstmis aan u te.”

Kurapika left and took the subway back to his house which was shared with his three friends, Gon, Killua and Leorio. He took out the key from his pocket and opened door. He stepped inside and switched on the light of the living room.

To his expectation, the room was empty. Of course, it was the winter holiday of all schools. Gon was backed to Whale Island with aunt Mito. Killua was backed to Kukuroo Mountain with his siblings. Leorio also backed to his hometown and had gathering with his family. Only Kurapika was stayed here at Yorknew City. He had nowhere to go, he, was an orphan. He lied to Neon of having date with his friends. All people would have gathering with their family in this festival. Kurapika was just an outsider to them. This was why he declined to Neon’s invitation.

Kurapika glanced at the Christmas tree which decorated in the center of the living room. Four boxes were placed under the tree. These boxes were for decoration purpose too. He knew, apart from the colorful wrapping paper and beautiful ribbons, the boxes were empty. Yes, as empty and loneliness as he was feeling now.

Kurapika fought away the sad feeling inside his heart. It wasn’t a big deal, he was too used to it. He had lost his family since he was twelve years old in a flight accident. So he was alone in this festival again this year, just liked last year, last two years, last three years and so on...

With a sigh, he retreated to his bedroom and started to do his written assignment gave by his professor. Time past silently. Kurapika tilted his head and looked at the clock on the wall. Half an hour was past, but he couldn’t even write a word on the assignment. He couldn’t concentrate on it. He was lost in his thought, lost in this lonely and empty room. 

Suddenly, Kurapika heard a soft sound outside his room. 

The sound seemed to be a melody. He turned his gaze outside through the window before his desk.

The soft voice continued. The melody was familiar, but Kurapika couldn’t hear clearly from the distance. A dark shadow under a tree caught his gaze.

'…we…merry…

Kurapika knew that the soft melody was come from that dark shadow. He could tell it was a shadow of a man, but he couldn’t see his face. He pondered who would stay outside and made the voice in the night.

'…wish…you…

The voice was familiar to Kurapika, he searched through his brain for any person he knew.

'…we…Christmas…

Kurapika eyes snapped open widely when he finally recognized who was the owner of the voice. He was startled at the answer.

'..and…a…

Kurapika climbed through the window pane and jumped to outside swiftly. He walked towards that dark shadow under the tree.

'…happy…new…

“What are you doing here, Kuroro?” Kurapika inquired. 

'…year…Kuroro finished his last lyrics.

“Can’t you see, oh, hear what am I doing?” Kuroro replied with a delightful grin.

“…” Kurapika lost his words for a while. “I don’t know you are a person who believes in…ar…blessing.” 

“I do not. But I think you do. And I am sure that you would appreciate it, especially tonight.”

“…” Kurapika lost his words again.

“Merry Christmas, Kurapika.” Kuroro fixed his gaze on Kurapika, he said gently and tenderly.

“…You idiot. But thank you. Merry Christmas to you too.” Kurapika replied with a genuine smile.

“Kurapika, your blessing to me could become truth if you…” Kuroro paused intentionally.

“If I…what?” Kurapika puzzled. 

“If you could stay with me tonight, I would be very pleased.” Kuroro said, he gaze never moved away from Kurapika.

“You…idiot…” Kurapika whispered. But he nodded. 

Kuroro wrapped his arms around Kurapika’s shoulders, he pulled him in his embrace.

Kurapika could felt the warmth from Kuroro. He raised his head and stared at the sky. Stars were twinkling above. This Christmas won’t be lonely and empty again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know Dutch, I just use G**gle translate here. I have a colleague lived in Holland so I just wonder what will be the Christmas song in Dutch.


End file.
